Last Night
by AlexLunaaah
Summary: My own soulmates story, my own characters with the exception of a couple of the original L.J. Smith characters that I couldn't help myself but add. Inspired by the song Last night by Ballyhoo! Just hang on, it gets interesting. Read it and tell me what you think. There won't be any known characters until chapter 2.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that comes from L.J. Smith only my characters and the plot. I also don't own the song Last night by Ballyhoo! Neither do I claim to, the rights go to their respective owners.**

**A/N: what do you guys think? Continue or quit? **

**Leave a comment!**

Andrie:

It was 4:45 p.m. On a regular Monday afternoon and I was beyond late. I had gotten caught up in school, something rather normal on any other day except for Mondays. Monday was the day I had to run off to downtown right after school to help out with the charity that my older sister was in charge of. I had gotten involved last year, my junior year in high school due to the fact that I still needed some community service credit and over the summer I had become part of the regular staff on Mondays and Wednesdays. Except today I was running late, I knew there was no way I was going to make it in time to start with everything at 5 o'clock and I could already hear Donna yelling at me for it because I'll make her look bad.

As the trolley finally arrived I got in sat down towards the back of the cart I was in. It was a few stops until I got off included two major transfer points, after my first ride I had come to the conclusion it was better to sit in the back. It avoided a lot of people that got in and out quickly and you weren't in the exhibition area for everyone to see. As I sat down I realized that my phone was almost dead too. 敵reatttt.I huffed as the jolt of the initial take off from the trolley pushed me back on my seat. I looked up to survey the people around me. It seemed like any other day, plenty of students and workers who seemed tired and on their way home, as well as a couple businessman in suits carrying briefcases and a few homeless people, you know the usual lot. No one to catch my eye and no one that seemed interesting enough for even a hi.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked down at the new icon a message from Dez. Whatever she could wait until my nerves were a little less fried than at the moment, it was her fault in the first place that I was late today. If it hadn't been because of the emergency that the yearbook had and they hadn't called all of ASB which I was in to take a last minute picture which as we were about to take the camera died I might of have not been as late and could of taken the trolley which had whizzed by as I ran unto the platform at 4:31. If only she hadn't had my number or if only I hadn't been in school finishing up the plans for the games for Friday's lunch.

I looked at the time next to the new message icon to see 4:53. To say I'd get my head chewed off was the understatement of the year. Donna was not only going to chew my head off, nope she'd torture me before and in front of the entire staff present today. I looked up to see I still had another four stops to go, even though we were already in the first major transfer point meaning that I still had at least another ten minutes of this trolley ride and after that I'd have to run ten blocks all the way to the church that housed the charity. I looked at the window at my reflection, my black hair fell around my shoulders blending in with the black blazer I was wearing, only the slight hint of light shining on it made my wild curls outline be seen and all of this made my long thin neck look even paler than it usually did in contrast with the dark colors. My gray eyes looked stormy, determined as if this was just one more challenge and nothing more, my full lips were almost dropping in a pout, I definitely looked upset.

I looked up again as the announcer mentioned Little Italy the second transfer point was the next stop, that's it. I could simply walk from here even if it meant a couple more blocks of running it was already past five if I took much longer I might as well not show up I'll be murdered by Donna either way the only difference would be it'd be in private. As I made my choice and I stood up and started heading towards the door closest to me, still thinking of all the things Donna might say I didn't anticipate the yank that the actual stop causes and I dropped my purse, which happened to be open from when I'd put my phone back in after Dez's message-crap.

My make up went sprawling all over the place as I reached down to grab my purse the doors opened and as some people got off more came back on. I was frozen into place still in my crouch with my purse tightly clutched to my hands. As soon as people finished boarding I grabbed everything that was in my reach and dumped it in my purse without looking around at the other miscellaneous things that might have fallen and ended up in the corners of the trolley, I didn't have the time to stay and look around. I stood up and hit the button to open the door and swiftly ran out as fast as I could. I still had twelve blocks to go and it was ten past five.

I walked in late, by more than fifteen minutes. Donna as I'd assumed was pissed, but wait for it. It had nothing to do with me being late. In fact it had to do with the fact that I lost my wallet and along with that the little name tag that proved I was a part of the charity making her look bad by extension. Can someone please explain to this psycho that hardly anyone really knew we were related? Donna spent so much time here with her charity that she got here before anyone else and left after everyone else meaning I came and went on my own. Making it even less obvious that we were related. We didn't even look alike, she looked like dad's side with straight blonde hair and brown eyes and I looked like mom and the complete opposite.

By the time I got out it was fifteen past nine, meaning I'd just lost the trolley and I still had to walk back to the trolley station meaning if I was lucky I'd be able to catch the trolley that came at about nine forty. Awesome, I was so tired it was pointless to do anything but make my way down the now empty streets of downtown. The area that the charity was located in was past little Italy and near some big government buildings that were buzzing with people in the day but this time of the night the streets were pretty empty with a couple of people walking around mostly lost tourists and some homeless people. It never settled in like a good idea for me to be walking out here by myself so late, but my parents had eventually come to the conclusion they might as well allow me to go ahead and be independent and after the first couple of times that I'd gotten home safe and sound they got over themselves and their obsessive worries.

I kept my pace fast it was only a couple more blocks until I'd reach little Italy which with all the shops and restaurants was crawling with tourist up until at least midnight, every night. I walked past a guy who was leaning against a wall of one of the many buildings simply smoking a cigarette, he simply looked me over like so many others do, it was almost a normal thing when you were in downtown and over time I had become accustomed to it. But there was something more about that guy, something that didn't sit well with me, it was something in his eyes that made me want to run.

Nevertheless, I continued walking and fastened my pace I had to get to the trolley station. At least it would be well lighted and there would be other people, not to mention I would be upset if I had to wait another fifteen minutes. All I wanted was my warm comfy bed. But as I was about twelve feet away from the point of the creepy guy I heard footsteps. I looked behind me, I must be hearing things I told myself. Surely enough I saw the shape of the guy following me not too far behind, it was too dark to see clearly but I could of sworn he had a smirk on his face.

When I got to the corner the light had turned red and I had to wait for it to change and for the little guy to come out automatically like it did all over downtown to keep going. But I couldn't stand there, the guy had slowed his pace but was almost right behind me by now. At that moment the other light turned on and it took less than a second for me to decide and I began walking across the street as soon as I had set foot on the other street I looked back to see the guy was still on my trail. I continue straight, it was a street I'd never been on but most of these weren't a problem to get around so it shouldn't be a problem to get back to the trolley station even from here, I thought to myself as I almost took off in a sprint down the street.

What I see now that was my fatal mistake was not realizing just how alone all of that street really was, it was about two blocks away from the main street of little Italy and my second mistake was assuming that if I took off running the guy wouldn't follow. WRONG. He ran, he ran until he was right beside me and he wasn't even out of air, while my heart seemed to want to rip out of my chest, he seemed to be smiling like crazy and I was freaking out. What did this guy want, it wasn't until he fell a step behind me and he tackled me that I realize exactly what was about to happen. Shit, maybe my parents had been right to worry. That was my last thought before I hit the ground with what felt like all the weight in the world on top of me. I wanted to shout, but there was no air in my lungs and then I felt a huge clammy hand over my face covering my mouth and barely giving my nose enough space for air.

My muscles seemed to tense as I heard the guys voice right on my ear, his nasty breath all over my neck. How in the world was I going to get out of this one?

泥ude, you're too much of an idiot to get away with this you git.A voice came from a few feet ahead of me came, it sounded too calm for the situation but then again what was I saying? I needed all the help I could get! 泥ude are you deaf? You're deaf, it's all that fat on you that keeps your ears from working the way they voice mocked, I could sense the creep on top of me getting mad, but he still wasn't moving. Okay, look I'm going to give you one last chance to get off the girl, got it pig? I'll count to three you get up slowly and walk away before I change my mind."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do kid?The voice was creepy to say the least, it made my hairs stand on edge. Get the fuck out of here before I have to take care of you too."

"Oh, no. Dude are you seriously telling me you'll do the same thing to me as you were planning on doing to that girl?The voice smirked and I wished I could look at him to tell him to run and get help, I didn't want him to get hurt too. It made no sense I didn't even know this guy, but I wanted him to be safe.

I heard a growl coming from on top of me and it made me shudder, could this guy be more creepy? What had I done to deserve something like this? I closed my eyes in resignation, the guy wasn't going anywhere and when eventually the pig on top of me got off to kill him I'd at least have a chance to run right? That was when the counting began, "one, two, three. Okay dude, off. Now.I tried to glance up at the voice that had counted again but the weight on top of me was too much, then all of the sudden I heard another growl as the guy got up and I scrambled out of his path. He charged towards the figure in front of me of which all I could see was the vans the guy was wearing and I saw the two forms tumbling to the floor, my attacker was much bigger than the guy who'd been trying to defend me.

All of the sudden the attacker went flying into the wall of the nearest building with a loud thud. How the hell? I stared in amusement as the mysterious guy whom I hadn't gotten a good look of stood up with no effort, it was as if he'd chosen to sit down instead of being tackled by a beast of about two hundred pounds. He was tall probably close to six feet tall, with a lithe body yet you could see the muscles evident in his arms and his blonde hair fell lightly over his forehead, he shook it off expertly. He glanced at me a second as if making sure I was still breathing and then took three steps to check my attacker who seemed to be knocked out. He cursed under his breath and said something I missed. He quickly got to me and got to his knees I was sitting up simply staring at him confused.

"Are you okay?He moved my disheveled hair from my face and I looked into his eyes, they were a beautiful deep violet. He touched my wrist and a shock went up my arm causing alarm to ring inside of me, I looked up to see he was just as shocked as I was. He quickly let go of my arm. "You seem fine, we should really get going before this guy wakes," helped me up holding on to my elbow which was covered by my blazer, no more shocks came I was so glad for that.

We walked fast in silence and we'd made it back to the crowded streets of Little Italy by the time that I realized I didn't know this guys name or anything and he was still holding on to my arm. He looked as if he was having some internal argument with himself when he suddenly turned to me. "You seem a bit pale, have you gone to that Gelatto place a couple of blocks from the trolley station?I quickly shook my head, no. I knew I should be thanking this guy for saving me back there but there was something that just seemed to keep me quiet. "Good, we're almost there and I think you need something with sugar before you go wherever it was you where headed."

We walked into the small shop, like any other coffee shop in the world but with the Italian theme that got this part of town named Little Italy and real gelatto. Which when asked to order I couldn't deny I was dying to try. The guy ordered a black coffee no sugar and a water bottle as well as my gelatto, it wasn't until we were at the register that I remembered I no longer had my wallet, but he'd already taken care of the bill. We headed to a table towards the back and he finally spoke up, "you might want to go to the bathroom and check you face you have a couple of scratches I'm guessing from when that pig back there tackled you to the ground." I nodded, a little embarrassed I hadn't thought of that before. I didn't realize just how bad the fall was until I saw my face, I had an angry red bruise of my right cheek right next to my ear and a few scratches on that same cheek.

How in the world would I explain that to my parents? I sighed, I should just clean my face go and thank the guy and take off. I still had a long way home. I walked out of the bathroom and found the guy who'd saved me talking into his phone fast, angry and demanding. I couldn't catch more than the end, 吐ind him. Take care of him. I have to turned to me as I sat down and he quickly put his phone in the pocket of his gray skinny jeans. 滴ow does that feel?He gestured to my cheek.

"It's okay, I'll just cover it with a ton of make up.I shrugged. I'm sorry with everything that happened back there I didn't get a chance to thank you or get your name."

"I'm Aeron," he said with a small smile playing on his lips, he stretched his hand out like you'd do with anyone you'd just met and I took it to shake it. As soon as we touched electricity went flying up my arm just like it had the first time he'd touched me, Aeron quickly let go and I could see the irritation pooling in his eyes, at least I wasn't the only one who felt it. "By the way I found this on the trolley, I guess you can say I didn't find you by accident." Aeron shrugged as he took out the all too familiar Betsy Johnson wallet I'd lost on the trolley hours earlier. "I found it on the green line when I sat down by the door. I took it into my hands gingerly.

"Wow. I never thought I'd say that I was glad I'd lost my wallet. But thank goodness I did, otherwise you wouldn't have it now and who knows where or in what condition I might be." I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts away and keep myself from shivering at them. I quickly put it in my bag thanking who ever was up there for having sent Aeron my way.

"Look, Andrie right?" I nodded looking up at him, "I found your name tag from the charity you work with and I'd seen it so I went looking to drop it off but as I was walking I saw what happened and I just knew I had to go and help you. I couldn't just keep walking," he shrugged and I couldn't be more thankful for having an attitude like that I know most of the guys in my school probably wouldn't have done a thing. "I'm guessing you're going back to the trolley right?" I nodded one last time. "Let's get going, you can still make it to the ten o'clock." He helped me up from the chair when I wobbled a little and held me from my elbow as we began our way out the coffee and down to the trolley station.

**A/N: Any suggestions?**

**You all do know what Aeron is right? (:**

**I just couldn't get this idea out of my head so I began working on it and this is the first chapter.**


End file.
